This invention relates to a light fixture with a rotatable reflector.
Light fixtures that are mounted to walls can be used to illuminate the wall or an area below the fixture in a direction away from the wall. A light fixture typically includes a housing, a reflector, a lamp socket, and a lamp. The throw of the light can be adjusted to illuminate more of the wall or more of the area away from the wall. Typically, the adjustment involves adjusting the housing to change the position of the reflector. Because the lamp socket is mounted on the reflector, adjusting the housing causes the light produced by the lamp to have a throw in the direction in which the reflector is aimed.
In one general aspect, an adjustable light fixture includes a housing, a reflector assembly, and an adjustment mechanism. The housing includes an external surface and an interior compartment. The reflector assembly is positioned within the interior compartment of the housing. The adjustment mechanism is operable from outside the external surface of the housing to cause movement of the reflector relative to the housing.
Embodiments of the adjustable light fixture may include one or more of the following features. For example, the adjustable light fixture may include a channel through the housing that connects the interior compartment to the external surface of the housing, and the adjustment mechanism may extend through the channel from the interior compartment to the external surface of the housing. The adjustment mechanism may be attached to the reflector assembly. The adjustable light fixture may further include a light socket fixture positioned in the interior compartment of the housing.
The reflector assembly may include a frame and the adjustment mechanism may be attached to the frame. The frame may be attached to the housing such that the attachment of the frame to the housing allows movement of the frame relative to the housing. The attachment of the frame to the housing may include a hinge. The reflector assembly may further include a reflector that is attachable to the reflector frame.
The adjustment mechanism may include one or more screw assemblies that are configured to move the reflector assembly relative to the housing. The one or more screw assemblies are rotatable to move the reflector. The adjustment mechanism may further include a swivel bolt, and the housing and the reflector assembly may be connected to the swivel bolt.
In another general aspect, adjusting a reflector assembly includes providing a housing, providing a reflector assembly, providing an adjustment mechanism, and adjusting the adjustment mechanism to move the reflector assembly. The housing includes an external surface and an interior compartment. The reflector assembly is positioned within the interior compartment of the housing. The adjustment mechanism is operable from outside the external surface of the housing to move the reflector assembly within the interior compartment of the housing.
Embodiments may include one or more of the features noted above and one or more of the following features. For example, the reflector assembly may be attached to the housing, the adjustment mechanism may be attached to the reflector assembly, and adjusting the adjustment mechanism may move the reflector assembly relative to the housing. The reflector assembly may include a frame and adjusting the adjustment mechanism may involve moving the frame.
The adjustment mechanism may include two screw assemblies that are designed to move the reflector assembly relative to the housing such that adjusting the adjustment mechanism includes rotating the two screw assemblies. The adjustment mechanism may further include a swivel bolt connecting the housing and the reflector assembly, and adjusting the adjustment mechanism swivels the reflector assembly relative to the housing.
The rotating reflector is contained inside the light fixture housing for use as architectural lighting to upwardly wash a wall or to downwardly illuminate the ground. Because the button head of the jack screw is external to the housing, adjustments can be made to rotate the reflector from outside the housing without having to access the interior compartment of the housing. Thus, the reflector can be rotated while maintaining the housing and lens assembly in a fixed position. This also eases assembly and lowers the cost of manufacturing the light fixture since the housing can be made of one piece and requires fewer seals.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.